


My Not So Secret Valentine

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Barbara finally plucks up the nerve to tell Tommy how she feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I watched as Tommy approached his desk, a puzzled expression crossing his face. I swallowed deeply; well there was no turning back now.

_The bright red envelope stood out against the dark wood of my desk, stopping me in my tracks. I hadn’t expected today to be different than any other._

We had been dancing around each other for over ten years, something had to give. I hoped he wouldn’t be offended.

_I picked up the envelope, running my fingers over the thick paper. There was no writing on the front, no clue as to who had left this mysterious missive._

My stomach was churning as he distractedly played with the card that I had left for him. “Just bloody open it already!”

_I slid a finger under the flap and teased the envelope open, convinced that someone was playing a joke on me. I hadn’t had any form of relationship since my disastrous liaison with Julia Oborne._

Adrenaline raced through me as he eased the card from the envelope and began to read.

_Tommy,_

_Let me start by reassuring you that this isn’t a joke. I hope that by now you know me well enough to realise that I would never do that to you; that I would never be that cruel._

_In the ten plus years that we have been friends and partners you and I have grown closer than most married couples. I value you above everyone and everything else in this world, and there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you._

_I love you._

_No, you don’t need to re-read that, it does say what you think it did._

_I have been in love with you since forever, and I think you are in love with me too. God knows why, I’m everything that you don’t need, but there is no logic in who you fall for, is there?_

_If I am wrong about this then you can tear this card up and forget what I said, I won’t mention it again. But if I am correct, if you really do feel for me the way that I believe you do…_

_Tommy Lynley; will you be my Valentine?_

Our eyes met through the internal window of his office, and then he was on his feet and making his way to my desk. He stopped beside my chair, tugging me onto my feet and into his arms. I wound my arms around his neck, my lips desperately searching for his, and then he was kissing me. In the background I could hear applause and wolf whistles but I didn’t care, all that mattered was that I was secure in Tommy’s embrace and, finally, we were kissing.


End file.
